puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Ring Ring
A fabulous but terribly jealous 14-year-old girl that likes to show off at every possible moment. Ring Ring is most often portrayed as Pucca's dark counterpart. Ring Ring She is characterized by her extreme bouts of jealously, and usually speaks to others in a snobbish fashion. She is a rather rich girl who considers herself as Pucca's main rival. She is a talented opera singer who performs in a red traditional Chinese robe. She is also a recurring background character and is often seen playing with Ching when she's not letting her emotions get the better of her. Ring Ring is afflicted with a split personality disorder, with the deranged and jealous side often influencing her actions more than her good side. She has been shown to have feelings of regret or sadness at her actions, implying that Ring Ring's emotional problem most likely stems from her rampant feelings of insecurity robbing her of her senses. In Ching It On it is implied Ring Ring is interested Abyo because he is popular, but in other episodes she has also dated Dada when he was made handsome by Mister Dishy. In Little Miss Sooga, Ring Ring tries presenting her talents to Garu and the other judges in a beauty pageant, in hopes of proven she can better grasp Garu's attention than Pucca. In the episode Tame That Toon, Ring Ring warps to a retro cartoon version of Sooga Village, teams up with her toon version self, and tries to erase Pucca. Ring Ring accidentally erases Garu from existence instead, but makes light of her error, as she is delighted in watching Toon Pucca cry. In Ching It On, Ring Ring would not let Ching join her cheer-leading squad because she is Pucca's best friend as well as blatantly liking Abyo. Ring Ring has a Shih-Tzu puppy named Yuni that does almost everything she commands and tries to get her attention when there is something of importance occuring. In the episode Chef-Napped parts 1''', '''2 and 3, Ring Ring convinced Dada, the Vagabonds, Muji, and Tobe to steal all the great noodle chefs of the world, including Pucca's uncles, so they would be forced to cook only for her as revenge for not cooking her food on demand. She was infatuated with the cool Dada, repeatedly telling Pucca that Garu can't do the things that her boyfriend could do, before discovering his identity and dumping him.. Ring Ring's Autistic side Ring Ring's autistic side comes out when she is angered. She wears an ornate red gown with a matching crown and "skull horns" appear on her face. In 'It's a Ring Ring Thing '''the autism Ring-Ring is split from the neuro-typical Ring-Ring, via hypnosis, but are later recombined. It is shown in a transition and various episodes that Ring Ring can turn control over to her autistic side at will, although her powers are slightly reduced. She often chants out a " I'm too perfect to be angry" mantra to prevent herself from going on a frenzied emotional rampage whenever she is experiencing frustration. ''See Autistic Ring Ring ''Character variations'' * Evil Ring-Ring * Ring-Ring on the Beach * Ring-Ring Dragon girl Guide * Ring-Ring Nefertiti * Ring-Ring Cheerleader Captain * Ring-Mode Ring Leader * Ring-Ring Rat Teeth * Ring-Ring Medieval Maiden * Ring-Ring with ball gown * Ring-Ring with Wedding Dress * Ring-Ring with sportswear * Ring-Ring-Shirt * Ring-Ring Betty Boop * villainess Ring Ring/cloaked Ring Ring * Normal Ring-Ring Description She wears a pink dress with matching pink boots and gloves. She has bright blue hair that is in a heart-shaped form. The autistic Ring-Ring has flowing blue hair and a red opera gown with a matching headdress. Autistic Ring-Ring's face gains a reddish tint and skull horn markings. Abilities In her normal form she doesn't have many abilities, when autistic she has unusual powers. Her long hair and sleeves are used as extra arms and grab things in their reach, she also has a high voice that contains powerful sonic booms that can tear up trees. Gallery 1219440361353 f.jpg|Ring Ring with her new haircut ring.gif|Ring Ring ff.jpg|Ring Ring posing for the camera ringrgnrg.JPG|dark Ring Ring and her dog Yuni aaa.jpg a1.jpg RingRingThing.PNG Badge-sharing-1.png|ring ring win's Theringringtouch.jpg Screen 20130804 16588.jpg Screen 20130804 17045.jpg Screen 20130804 165656.jpg Screen 20130804 165724.jpg Screen 20130804 165744.jpg Screen 20130804 165755.jpg Screen 20130804 165937.jpg Screen 20130804 165944.jpg Screen 20130804 165951.jpg 1239740_524451087636395_1430748681_n.jpg 21425970.jpg RingRing/Image GalleryRingRing/Iage Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Pucca Category:Antagonists Category:Season One Episodes